The Story Of Michael Kamen
by Snake4
Summary: The life of a Garou isn't easy, here is the story of one of them.


The Story of Michael Kamen.  
  
By Snake.  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own White-Wolf and I am not getting any money for the use of their terms I am not using this story for any other use then it is intended for meaning that it is a story of one of my characters and nothing more. Please enjoy the read.  
  
Chapter one. Hell.  
  
It was a cold day in Los Angeles. Michael Kamen was on his way to school going through the same old route that he always takes but for some reason it was different today. It was the kind of thing that you can't put your finger on but it was there nagging at his mind. The shadows seemed darker and the people around more sinister. He shivered as an icy wind blew over him he fasted his trench coat up some more to try to block out some of the cold. He could feel the darkness in himself welling up inside. He had struggled so much to keep it down but it was starting to feel that no matter how hard he tried it was not going to stay there forever. He was just afraid that it would come out at the wrong time and those close to him may be hurt. like the last time.  
  
He keeps walking toward the end of the street and tries to avoid being run over by a flock of people that come almost running by. The air in down town L.A. is always filled with smog. The thought of all the different ways that people are starting to ruin the earth has always bothered him in a way that almost nothing else does, but in order to get to his school he has to deal with it. As he rounds the corner he sees at the corner opposite him a friend from school. His friend is tall, about 6' 7" and as always he is wearing that damned baseball cap and blue jeans, Michael also notices that he is wearing a new leather jacket. He thinks to himself that he must have gotten it for his birthday last week. Michael waits for the cross signal to turn and starts to cross the street. When he is about halfway across he calls out to his friend " Hey Eric!"  
  
The person standing on the other corner looks up from the book he is reading and sees Michael lumbering towards him. He notices that Michael is wearing his hair down instead of up and is as always dressed in all black. He shakes his head for a second then yells out "Hey man what's going on." He then marks his page and puts the book back into his bag. After zipping the bag up he tosses it back over his shoulder.  
  
Michael strides across the street in an easy gait. Once he reaches the other side He turns and walks over to his friend and holds out his hand in a friendly gesture then places his bag on the ground before him. "Not to much how about you?" The noise level starts to rise as the light turns green and the cars start to move forward. Michael thinks to himself that the world would be so much better if there weren't so many cars on the road but he also realizes that they are needed to get people around to their various jobs.  
  
Eric absentmindedly scratches his left arm then takes Michael's hand and says with a small grin "Oh nothing really just waiting for this damn bus it seems to be running slower today or something." He then releases his friend's hand and puts his hand back into his right pocket where it is usually seen.  
  
Michael looks around a bit but does not see any sign of the school bus he then turns to Eric and says, "So what are you doing after school today man?" He coughs slightly as a car with an obvious exhaust problem thunders past them.  
  
Eric thinks for a minute then responds with "Not sure exactly I know there is a party tonight but I have no fucking clue if I want to go or not, what about you?"  
  
"I don't know I'm not into parties that much, you know that." As soon as he finished saying that the school bus rounds the corner and stops in front of them. Michael picks up his bag then hoists it over onto his back then looks to Eric and waits for him to get on the bus before he does.  
  
They climb aboard and find a couple of seats towards the back of the bus. The bus as always has the usual people on it. You had a few people that always sat in front they were typically your brown nossers. There were also a few people that they did not know. In the middle of the bus there were a few jocks ranting and raving about this week's game and how they will crush the other team. Eric turns around to face Michael and says, " Do you ever stop growing dude? I mean look at you your fucking huge already."  
  
Michael looks up to Eric smirks slightly and says, "How would you know you little fucker? You been looking or something?" Then Michael sits down and tries to get comfortable which is not an easy task for him since he is almost seven feet tall and is only 17 years old.  
  
Eric ignores the insult and says, "You know man you should try out for the basketball team. I bet you would do great with your height. I doubt it would matter what position you played in you would be great for defense or for offense hell I bet you would be great for center."  
  
Michael looks to Eric after finally finding a position in the tiny seat that he is comfortable. "you know I do not care for sports. To me all they are is a testosterone competition. And I do not want any part of it." He then picks his bag up and places it on the seat next to him. He unzips it and starts to rummage through it looking for something.  
  
Eric looks over the back of his seat at Michael and asks him "hey what are you looking for? Anything I can help with?" he says with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
Michael looks up at him and says "I am trying to find my pocket knife I know I put it in here this morning but for some reason I can not find it now and no it is not anything that you can help me with. Oh hey guess what I am doing next weekend."  
  
Eric thinks for a second then smiles widely and blurts out "What you got a date or something like that?" he then starts to chuckle uncontrollably.  
  
Michael says with a small look of disgust that he would assume that he meant anything along those lines all of the time. "No, I am going to go and work in my uncles shop for the weekend. I thought if you were not doing anything you would want to come with me and hang out for a while or maybe help out even though I know you would never actually work ya damned bum."  
  
The passengers inside are almost thrown from their seats as the bus comes to a screeching halt because of a car that obviously ran the light and almost collided with them. Michael re-finds a comfortable position and settles back down. He then looks over to Eric to make sure he is ok. "Hey dude you ok?" he says with concern. The acrid smell of burning rubber can be smelt rather easily in the bus now.  
  
"Yeah I am ok, at least I think I am. It doesn't feel like I have any broken bones or anything. How about you?" Eric then rights himself in his seat and looks back to Michael and notices that he is looking more then a little pissed off about something. "Yo man what's up you look like you want to rip someone's head off and throw it like a billion miles away."  
  
"I'm fine but I think I lost my pocket knife when the bus stopped like that and if I don't find it my uncle will kill me I just know it." He continues to look around but still cannot see any sign of the old knife. He looks under his seat and still nothing then he decides to look up front thinking that since the bus came to such a sudden halt that it might have been flung that way. He just hopes that he finds it before some one else does.  
  
Why are you so concerned about that knife dude? Can't you get another one like it? I mean its just a knife." As Eric looks down he notices Michaels small knife stuck in a corner of his own seat but it is in such a position that it will be hard to get it out with out possibly damaging it. "Hey man look right there." Eric then points to where the knife is. "Is that it dude?"  
  
Michael looks to where Eric points and sees his uncle's knife that he had let Michael have but told him not to lose because it had belonged to Michael's father before he had disappeared many years ago. "Yeah that's it man thanks for finding it." Michael reaches down and carefully picks it up then returns it to his backpack and zips it back up. "Just as I had found it in my bag the damn bus stopped." He then lets out a sigh of relief that he has found it then turns his head to look out the window at the passing cars.  
  
The rest of the trip was uneventful but Michael did think for a while. He thought mostly of his father. His only memory of him is him getting into a cab and leaving he can't even remember his face. He was only 3 years old at the time that he left. He will often wonder if he is anything like his father but he may never know for sure since a drunk driver killed his mother 10 years ago. He felt a single tear roll down his left cheek as he thought about his parents. He quickly wiped it off and hoped no one saw it.  
  
The bus once again comes to a halt this time it stops so that every one is still in their seats. The door opens and the other kids start to move around gathering their stuff before they leave the bus. Once Michael and Eric get off the bus and headed towards the doors to their school and enter. They have different homeroom teachers so they say their goodbyes and go their separate ways. Michael had to go to the left while Eric went right. Michael continued down the hall to his homeroom and ducked under the door as he entered. He noticed that his homeroom teacher was not in there yet but all of the other students were. He took a seat towards the back and waited.  
  
About five minutes after he had arrived his teacher came in and addressed the class. "Good morning everyone." The teacher said in his monotone voice. It was the kind of voice that can put almost anyone to sleep if he talked too much. Michael often wondered how anyone who had his classes ever passed.  
  
Everyone in their own time responded to him with a "Good morning to you too Mister Lovejoy." No one liked Mr. Lovejoy but they all had to deal with him for at least one more year.  
  
After he had told them the morning announcements he released them to their first class of the day for Michael it happened to be phys-ed one of his favorites actually. Michael walked down the hall towards the gym and noticed that there was a cop in the main office talking to the secretary. He thought to himself "I wonder why he is here it is somewhat rare these days for a cop to be in this school."  
  
Without a second glance he continued down the hall towards the gym. Just as he got to it there was an announcement over the intercom " will Michael Kamen please come to the principal's office. Will Michael Kamen please come to the principal's office. Thank you." As he turned around he noticed that another police officer was waiting in the hall by the office.  
  
Michael started walking towards the office. Once he got there he saw that there was not just the two cops he had thought but there was four of them instead. He walked into the office and took a seat then waited for someone to address him.  
  
One of the officers walked over to him then looked down and asked "Michael Kamen?" the man looked to be in his mid thirties and was rather well built. Michael thought that he must work out a lot.  
  
Michael looked up and said to the officer "yes that's me what can I do for you officer?" He then stood up and looked down to the man.  
  
"Would you please come with me there has been an accident concerning your uncle Kevin Kamen."  
  
"What do you mean an accident?" Michael said with a lot of concern.  
  
"I am afraid that is all I can say for now."  
  
As he got more and more annoyed with the man he said, "No you tell me more or I ain't going nowhere you understand that?"  
  
"Please just come with us. We will tell you everything in the car but we are not permitted to say here."  
  
Michael sat back down and refused to move till he told him more. "I ain't going nowhere with you till you tell me what the fuck is going on and I mean it."  
  
The principals secretary looked over to Michael and said "No swearing in the school Michael you know that if it happens again you will get detention."  
  
All Michael did was chuckle but he did nod to the secretary. He then sat back and relaxed in the chair refusing to move. As he studied the man before him he noticed that the badge number was a seven-digit number and it was really simple in fact it was too simple to be real. He then looked over to who he assumed to be the mans partner and noticed that he had the same exact badge number on him. "You tell me what the hell is going on and I might go with you but I rather doubt it." He said with much defiance.  
  
"I have said all that I can. There has been an accident concerning your uncle Kevin and we need you to go with us." The officer was obviously losing his patience.  
  
"And I told you that I am not going till you tell me what exactly is going on. I can stay here all day if I need to but I am sure you have other important things that you need to attend to." He said getting more relaxed.  
  
Just then the principal came out and walked over to Michael. "Is there a problem here officers?"  
  
The one who had been speaking to Michael turned and looked at the principal. "Yes there is sir, Michael refuses to cooperate with us."  
  
"I am sure that he will cooperate with you officer just give him time. What is he saying or doing that is the problem?" the principal then looked down to Michael and frowned slightly "Michael you really should cooperate with these gentleman. They are police officers if you could not already tell.  
  
Michael looks them all over and then thought to himself "yes they appear to be but what the fuck is up with their badge numbers they are all the same but the uniform other then that seems to be accurate."  
  
"I am going to ask you one last time young man will you come with us or not?" The police officer was obviously getting really impatient with Michael and seemed to be getting angry with the youths refusal to go with him. He started to wonder if the youth knew what he was capable of or what they truly were.  
  
"And I am going to say this for the last time, I am not going anywhere with you unless you tell me what is going on." Michael was not going to give these "fake" police officers any room at all.  
  
The police officer motioned to one of his colleagues and the other man came over and started to pull Michael out of the chair. After about 10 minutes of struggling another one came over and together they got him out of the chair and then put handcuffs on him. Then all four of them lead Michael out of the school and into one of the two waiting patrol cars. They unceremoniously shoved him in the back seat and shut the door.  
  
Michael struggled with the handcuffs for quite some time before he gave up and just sat there. Even with all of his strength the handcuffs were to strong for him to break on his own. He started to get the feeling that he needed to get away for there a.s.a.p. but there was no way open to him at the present time.  
  
After a long ride in the car they stopped in front of the nearest police station and started to get out of the car. Michael was starting to wonder why they would resort to using handcuffs and force to try to contain him. After a short time one of them came to the back of the car to get him out. Michael looked out the window to him and waited for his chance to try to escape.  
  
The police officer opened the door and Michael rolled over onto his side and kicked him in the face when he bent down. Then he scrambled to try to get out of the car before the other officers came over to try to contain him. He was almost out of the car when he felt strong hands grab onto him and force him to the ground. He tried to scramble away but to no avail the officers were too strong for him and he was subdued. After another couple minutes of struggling Michael felt a prick in his arm and he knew no more.  
  
When Michael awoke he was in a strange place. He had never seen this room before and what was worse was he was chained to the wall. He tried to struggle out but the chains were way to strong for him to move much at all. He looked around a bit but it was almost no use the room was too dark to see. He could maybe see ten feet in front of his face. He could see what was holding him there; it appeared to be very thick silver chain. He chuckled to himself as he thought that the chain must have been rather expensive.  
  
As he tried to look around again he thought he could see something moving around in the distance. "Who's there!?" he called out but there was no answer. It seemed like there were people there but they were waiting for something or someone to come in. He started to feel as if he would never see the outside of this room again. As he tried to struggle again he started to hear movement in the background. "Hey is there anyone there hey!!!?" He shouted out in vain.  
  
In the darkness he heard strange laughter. Laughter like he had never heard before it was like the darkness was laughing at him. He tried squinting his eyes but to no avail he just could not pierce though the darkness. Just as he was about to give up he saw something moving closer to him and he knew it was there. As it came out of the darkness he could tell that it was the form of a man but just as quickly as it appeared it was gone. Another wave of fatigue swept over him and he passed out.  
  
When he came to once more there was a woman standing before him. She had to be the most beautiful woman in the world she had a figure that was to die for and her hair was styled in such a way that half of her face was hidden by it and it gave her a rather mysterious appearance. She was wearing a low cut top and what appeared to be a mini-skirt. The shirt was the color of faded jeans and the skirt had the appearance of black with small red stripes going down on both sides.  
  
As Michael looked down to her he almost lost his breath at his abductors appearance. She almost seemed to be the woman of his dreams but she had a darker presence about her one that she was almost trying to hide. At first glance it appeared that she had red hair but as Michael looked closer he noticed that she actually had darker color hair that was unnaturally red colored highlights.  
  
"Why have I been brought here?" Michael asked. He wanted an answer but he also feared what she might have to say. He could feel his heart race as well as small trickles of sweat start to drip down his face as she came closer to him.  
  
"Why my boy I thought by now you would know why you are here." She said in a manner that was meant to try to get him to talk. Her tone was almost seductive and filled with lust. She took a few steps closer to him and pulled the hair from her face allowing the youth to see her pale emerald green eyes.  
  
Michael gasped suddenly as she touched the exposed flesh of his right bicep. Her touch was warm but at the same time it was icy cold. As she started to move her hand towards his shoulder Michael reflexively flexed his arm muscles. "I have no idea why I am here" he said with more desperation then he thought was needed, but he absolutely needed to try to figure out what was going on and what their motives were if he was going to survive this encounter.  
  
She moved closer to him so that her mouth was dangerously close to his ear. "Why don't you be a good little Garou and tell me where your Caern is?" She whispered into his ear. Then she moved back a few steps so that she could see him in full and waited for him to respond.  
  
Michael looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. "Garu? Carn? What the hell are those?" He said with puzzlement in his voice. He tried to move in the chains again but they were just too strong for him to break.  
  
She took another few steps back and looked puzzled as well. "You do not know what you are then?" She said in a questioning voice.  
  
Michael refused to answer her question. "I am not going to answer any more of your questions. Now let me go you little bitch!" He said with much aggression.  
  
She smiled gently then walked away from him. She turned back to look at him then called out into the blackness "ok your up guys." She then turned back around and faced Michael. "Have it your way sonny boy but I am sure you will want to talk long before they let you." She then turned back around and disappeared from sight.  
  
About five minutes went by and another figure started to come into view but this was not the girl that he saw before this time it was a man and he seemed to be carrying a large sword and a black brief case. As he came closer Michael could tell that he was wearing a suit. He looked like an office type but what he actually was and how he appeared differed quite a bit.  
  
As he came closer Michael could discern that he was somewhere in his mid- thirties but other then that he was quite forgettable. He stopped when he was about five feet from Michael and set the sword and brief case down then took off his jacket. He walked up to Michael and said in a gruff voice "you ready to talk yet kid?"  
  
Michael just looked at him but stayed quiet. After the man had hit him several times in the chest and stomach Michael let his head drop and feigned unconsciousness. The man continued to beat him for a few minutes then he turned and walked away.  
  
It must have been several hours later when the man came back to continue the job he was doing on Michael. Michael was quite alert and aware that his assailant had come back but he still kept his head hung like he was asleep. The stench of alcohol and something else was very evident on the man's breath when he spoke.  
  
"Hey boy you awake there?" He hit Michael again to make sure the boy knew he was there. All the youth did was move in his chains as he felt the iron hard fist of the man hit him in the lower ribs on his right side. The man thought he heard a rib crack as his fist impacted it.  
  
Michael did move his head up and looked the man in the eyes. "What the fuck do you want with me you piece of shit?" He said as he spit a mixture of blood and saliva in the mans face.  
  
The man took a handkerchief out of his left breast pocket and wiped his face off. The to show his disapproval of the youths action he hit him with a hard left hook across his face. The man then through the handkerchief to the side and walked over to the briefcase that he left on the floor. He opened and took out what looked to be a scalpel, and then he looked up to Michael and grinned with malicious intent.  
  
Michael looked down at the man and shuddered as he stepped closer baring the scalpel in his hand. Michael again tried to snap the chains but in his weakened state he could barely move. As Michael thought about the time he had been there he did not remember if they had fed him or not but by the searing pain in his gut he doubted they had. But the pain could also be from constant blows to his abdomen.  
  
The man stopped walking forward and showed Michael the blade he carried. It looked like it had never been cleaned or sharpened. Dried blood or rust could be seen all over the blade and the handle. Then the man placed the dull blade against Michael's skin on his left side and started to drag the edge down but he was not pressing hard enough to make the blade cut in.  
  
As soon as Michael felt the blade touch him he jumped with freight and he tensed up all of his muscles again but it was no use Michael was just too weak to get away. He thought that his captors were very smart at how they were treating him. They kept him barely alive but he was alive albeit severely weakened.  
  
Then the man did something that Michael was afraid he was going to do. The man slowly pressed the so-called point of the blade into Michael's side. It was just barely above the third rib from the top. As the blade pushed in Michael let out a scream that would have peeled the paint off of the walls if there had been any there. Michael could feel the liquid warmth run down his side, as well as he started to hear it drip upon the floor.  
  
Then the man started to push the blade down slowly. It seemed that the man wanted to skin Michael alive but what he was doing seemed far worse at the moment. Then the man pulled the blade out and looked at Michael. "Are you ready to talk yet punk or do I need to give you a matching cut on the other side?" He said in a gruff voice. It almost seemed that the man enjoyed his work too much.  
  
"I would hate to not have my sides not match. As much as I am enjoying this I really should be going you know. But first I think I would like to see you with your head ripped off." Michael then let his head fall as lack of blood and exhaustion overwhelmed him.  
  
The man decided to ignore the youth's insolence but did as he asked and mad his sides match. Since his play toy was out cold he decided to go for a while and wait for him to be fully awake.  
  
After who knows how long Michael finally wakes up and the man is nowhere to be seen. Michael tries to break the chains but there is just not enough strength in his arms anymore. As he flexes his arms he feels his left and right side rip open in a searing pain and gout of fresh blood. He lets out another paint peeling scream and passes out again from the pain.  
  
Once again he awakes to the stench of his own dried blood and waste products. He wonders what day it is and how long he has been here. But most of all he wonders where he is exactly. He also thinks about his friends and what is left of his family. He wonders how hard they are looking if they are at all. After what seemed to be only a few minutes the man comes back into view.  
  
"So the prisoner is awake. Shall we start back where we left off?" Michael was sure that no matter what he said he was going to keep going at this point. As the man came closer Michael saw that he was carrying that sword again.  
  
"What does it matter? You are going to do what you want whether I say yes or no. So why don't you kill me and get it over with?" As Michael finished asking the last question he had the sickening feeling that the man may be thinking of doing just that. And as the slow realization that this man could kill him rather easily right now. He started to think about all the things he has yet to do with his life. Tears started to roll down his face.  
  
"You know I may just do that. You seem to want your own end so I may just grant your wish unless you have something good to tell me." As he stepped closer he set the sword down next to Michael and leaned it against the wall. With the way that Michaels arms were being held there was no way he could have reached it.  
  
"Then do it." Michael said out of desperation. He was started to get the feeling of extreme helplessness and he vowed to himself that if he survives this he would never be put in anything close to this position again.  
  
All the man did was chuckle as he picked the sword up and unsheathed it. "Do you know how easy it would be for me to kill you right now? All I would have to do is cut your throat or if I wanted to make it a slow death I could cut your Achilles tendons and watch you slowly bleed to death. Or I could always behead you or stab you through the heart. But if I were to do any of those things then I would not have the chance to torture you any more. I must say that I am enjoying this way too much."  
  
After he had finished his speech about the different ways he could kill him right now he reared back the sword and stabbed it forward barely miss Michael's side. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Michael yelled as he saw the blade move towards him with frightening speed. After he noticed that the man had intentionally missed him he let out a small sigh of relief.  
  
Then the man reared back a second time and stabbed Michael through the upper right arm. As the blades penetrated Michael's skin he let out another scream one that could have made some ones blood run cold. Then the jerked the blade backwards and dropped it to the floor. The man then turned and got something else from the briefcase but Michael could not see it because the man kept it hidden behind him.  
  
Then the man pulled out a syringe and stabbed it into the freshly made cut in Michaels arm and injected him with something. "I have injected you with a poison that should kill you with in a few days." With that the man disappeared into the darkness. To be continued.... 


End file.
